Laltra
Laltra was a remote, tropical planet in the Minh sector of the Outer Rim Territories. Although a small and idyllic world, Laltra played an important part in the Galactic Empire's military-industrial complex, becoming a center for top-secret research beyond inspection distance of the Imperial Senate. It was also the site of a devastating battle that nearly killed many important imperials, and also destroying major projects in development. Description Laltra was a beautiful if relatively small world, measuring just over nine thousand kilometers in diameter. It had a remote and isolated galactic location in the Minh sector of the Outer Rim Territories. A deep-blue world speckled with clouds,3 Scarif was comprised of tropical, volcanic island chains rising from clear, shallow oceans.Deeper oceans were surrounded by rocky archipelagos. The planet's mantle was filled with dense metals that became valuable in starship construction. The beaches of this planet are tranquil and idyllic, being home to many villages, such as Motui. Some beaches lead to jungle canopies that are filled with wildlife comprised of Aurek-Nut Palm Trees, and multiple bodies of water in order to keep local fauna safe and healthy. The Galactic Empire constructed its Imperial Complex close to a beach which housed the Motui Village. The complex was built over a wide open region of jungle, which was cut down in order to build the complex. At the front of the complex were several pools which were lagoons that were linked to the greater ocean. History Old Republic Many years, during the days of the Old Republic and the Old Sith Empire, a ship containing several humans and passengers was shot down by the Sith Empire, and crash landed on Laltra. They later discovered that the planet was rich in resources and then started building a village that would soon be called Motui. The captain of the ship was the chieftain of the villagers, and ruled benevolently, taking care of his villagers, and assisting the village with catching fish and hunting for food, such as the Water Ox. Many years later, some people from Motui would distance themselves and started building more villages on the coastline and in the jungles. The Clone Wars During the clone wars, the Confederacy of Independent Systems tried to invade this planet and enslave the villagers, to build their hidden base and training facility. The facility was meant to be another place to manufacture droids and to train soldiers loyal to the Separatists' cause. Multiple villages were invaded and then destroyed during the process, but once the Republic found out about the environmental damage the Separatists did to the planet, they sent Jedi General Dak Zaltarr and Flame Company of the 327th Legion to deal with the problem. Once they arrived, they found out that the Separatists invaded the village of Motui and installed a new chief known as Salazar Mrashus. However, Salazar was shot by Clone Commander Nexus and the village was liberated. The Republic then had Laltra as part of the Republic and in the senate, they were represented by the Village Elders. Galactic Empire Although Laltra's planetary mantle was filled with dense metals valuable in starship construction, its remote location deep within the Outer Rim Territories meant that supplying shipyards of the Core Worlds proved too costly. However, the Galactic Empire saw Laltra's remote area as a good thing to hide their most classified projects, and to house hidden imperials and plans. To this end, the Empire built a complex on the planet's western hemisphere, close to the Motui Village, garrisoned by a special deployment of the Tarkin Initiative, centered around a Citadel Tower. They also excavated a lot of land and recovered Separatist Plans on building their facility. They used the plans to make their foundations and clearing land, building the Citadel Towers. Large swaths of land were excavated in order to build starships, and once the empire discovered a place underseas rich with minerals, they started building domes underneath the ocean, creating a mining colony, known as the Jalan Undersea Mining Colony. The Empire was in good terms with the Motui village, occasionally handing supplies to the villagers. In return, the villagers would supply them with food and water, in order for the imperials to survive on the planet. Some villagers even joined the empire and became imperial officers or troopers. Battle of Laltra The Battle of Laltra occurred once the location of the imperial base was found out by Alliance intelligence. Rebels were sent to the planet in order to destroy the base and recover things that would be vital for the rebel cause. Their attempt to destroy the base was successful, but they didn't manage to destroy the base in its entirety. Most of the imperials perished in the battle, but those who survived joined the villagers and helped them with innovation and technology. They would then use the remains of the citadel as a foundation to build their new home and head of state building. Trivia * Laltra was mainly based off Scarif, another imperial aligned planet that had beaches and similar terrain. * The village of Motui's name was based on the island Motunui, from the Disney film, Moana. Category:Locations Category:Planets